


Sonatas and Symphonies

by pigeonfluff



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Fluff, Intimate moments, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: There is a certain intimacy afforded by being roommates, Dmitry has discovered.Or, Dmitry ponders his roommate, and just what their relationship means. Gleb for once, manages to be observant.





	Sonatas and Symphonies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an au of some sort, I very fuzzily feel its some kind of college/young adults modern au, but the details arent terribly important. Mostly I wanted to write about one of those quiet moments you share with people you love, and reflect on how we percieve those people.
> 
> Also it's glebtry because im a huge slut for rare pairs, and they have a good dynamic.
> 
> Many thanks to This_is_not_my_Penname for beta reading!

There is a certain intimacy afforded by being roommates, Dmitry has discovered.

In any other world, he'd have wanted nothing from Gleb Stepanovitch Vaganov. The man was hard, stiff, unbending. He was stern, and cold and taciturn and really, had nothing in common with a man like Dmitry. But here, now, they had been forced together, and the quiet moments of living spoke more about who Gleb Vaganov was than anything the man had ever said or done otherwise. And nights like this were worth more than anything Dmitry had ever stolen before.

Nights where Gleb let his icy facade crumble like an iceberg in the spring, where Dmitry was allowed to sit at his side, and watch him for hours. And such a contrast it was from the man the world saw! He couldn't take his eyes off the other man's dark curls, not held back by pommade for once, light and fluffy and falling gently into his face as he read, or his sculpted body, muscles all too apparent under the tight tank top he usually wore to bed. There was a certain solidity in it, like some black and white photo of a soldier at rest. But then too, equally alluring were the man's mannerisms, his little tells, the details Dmitry would bet no one had cared to observe before, or at least not remarked upon. The way he smiled slightly when he passed over an amusing passage, or raised his eyebrows in surprise, eyes shutting after them to profess  confusion. The way he ran a hand through his hair when bored or irritated or perhaps even frustrated, not that Gleb Vaganov would admit to suffering frustration. Or most appealing of all, the way he reached out for Dmitry, letting a hand rest easily around him, fingers idly tracing patterns, shifting their weight and pressure in time to a staccato symphony of thought that only Gleb was partial to.

It would be a lie to say it wasn't all… Distracting.

It wasn't like Dmitry hadn't known about his attractions before. But before he'd never met a man who had managed to pique his interest quite like Gleb had managed to by simply…. Existing. Proud of his convictions, with an unwavering heart, and a sense of duty as big as Russia itself. And despite it all he was still a man of contradiction. A man who was loyal to a party who had never cared for anyone but themselves, while professing in classes the rights of all, and the power of the people. A man with a sense of duty and yet without a purpose, eagerly waiting for his chance, for any chance. And if Dmitry wasn't careful… he'd be another target for this man, the man he dared to call “beloved” in his thoughts.

But here… here that didn't matter. Here was their sanctuary away from the Party, away from the Anarchists, away from their legacy, from the world, even from their closest confidants. Here they existed apart, two men, and their thoughts, alone.

“You've been unusually quiet Dmitry. Is something on your mind?”

“It's.. it's nothing Gleb.”

“It's never nothing with you. Always working out a new angle, a new scheme…”

“And is that so bad? A guys gotta eat, gotta make a livin’.”

“Dmitry, you're not on the streets anymore.”

“So? The lessons of our childhoods stick the hardest. How else will I get by when I'm out?”

“Maybe… you could learn to trust someone.”

Gleb had turned to face him, and Dmitry found himself drawn in by the man's eyes, dark, full of… something indescribable. Somehow they'd ended up closer than ever. Dmitry had to fight for breath, every second quivering as they mingled, faces ever so close. It was easier than anything to reach out, to stroke his face, rough with stubble, just as chiseled as his words.

“Mitya…”

“I suppose I was unfair. You're not nothing Gleb.”

“I don't… understand.”

“I've been thinking about you.”

Dmitry didn't give Gleb time to respond before giving in at long last and kissing him, lips meeting like a bird meeting sky for the first time.

He was stiff, defensive, and so very  _ Gleb _ , everything Dmitry had imagined and more. It felt like a sin to pull back, to breathe again, to let go of the moment. But let go he must.

He looks away from Gleb, knowing he’s broken something, a taboo that they’d tiptoed around for weeks now. The last thing he expects is Gleb’s touch on his face, gentle, but still hardened with callouses not unlike Dmitry’s own. Gleb is a man who knows how powerful walls can be, how hard to climb they are.

“You don’t have to hide from me Mitya.”

“I-I’m not hiding.”

Dmitry’s voice is shaky. This isn’t what he’d planned. Gone is the cocky con man, the brave street rat, the man he pretended to be. Gone is the impressive man that won swoons and sighs and rolled eyes. All he has left are his walls, and Gleb Vaganov is a terribly good climber.

“Then stop running. Please Mitya… I might be dense but I’m not stupid.”

Gleb’s touch is irresistible, a suggestion that feels more like a command as he tilts Dmitry’s face back towards his own. Still his dark eyes are clouded by some strange passion, something Dmitry swears he’s never seen before today. Together, they are playing a sonata in all its simplicity lips meeting once more in perfect rhythm. This time Gleb put up his wall, but instead leans into it, pulling Dmitry even closer than before, the hand on his waist searing now, conducting them both. It is everything Dmitry has found himself wanting, dangerous, illicit even, but also right, passionate, full of the conviction that makes Gleb stand out among so many other faces in the party, among so many other men in the world.

This time, when they pull apart, they both are panting, smiling gently.

“I’m sorry I just didn’t know how to tell you, Glebka”

“Well, I do think you’ve gotten your point across.”  
“I suppose I have.” He laughs and leans against Gleb, letting the other man support him for now. They’ll have so much to talk about, so many details to decide on. But that can wait. Dmitry learned young to look ahead, but he learned earlier to treasure every moment he’s given.

Yes, there is a certain blessing in being roommates with your beloved, he’s decided.

  
  



End file.
